Mysterious Bandaged Man Translations
Opening = {| cellspacing="1" cellpadding="2" border="1" align="center" width="100%" class="article-table" style="line-height:12px;font-size:small;" !width="10%"|Character !Dialogue |- | | Striking his laptop keys with precision, undisturbed, Kunikida raised his head suddenly. |- | |Dazai still isn't here yet? |- | |Dazai-san isn't here yet. |- | | The seat beside him belongs to Dazai, and it is usually empty. Yes, usually. |- | | Dazai-san isn't coming, but isn't that what he always does? It's rare to see Kunikida-san worried. |- | | Who's worried about that idiot? I was thinking that Dazai should be doing his work. Good grief...He has no redeeming qualities to praise about aside from his quick escapes. Hey, boy, go find Dazai, and you can start your job together. |- | |EH, ME?! I wonder if I can do something like that... |- | | It's not a very difficult job. Well, the opponent may have a gun, but they're not a professional. |- | | Isn't it difficult going against someone that is carrying a gun? |- | |We're the Armed Detective Agency. Something like that is considered ordinary. If you understand, go already, everything is experience. |- | |''And then, I was forced to take up the request form, and I went to look for Dazai-san'' |- | |Fair Maiden.....I've discovered a new method for double suicide. Would you like to commit one together with me, today? |- | |Dazai-san still doesn't learn, does he?~ Dazai-san, after paying your tab, you are welcome to do it alone <3 |- | |You're not a person so easily changed.....But I want to commit double suicide with a beautiful woman. |- | |What are you doing, Dazai-san? |- | |Oh, Atsushi-kun. |- | |.......Ah, that face - it's the: you-were-looking-for-me-face: 'I found you!' |- | |That's not --! You do know what or who I was looking for then, right? |- | |Ehhh, I don't know~ |- | | Jeez! Kunikida-san is getting angry! Let's go and keep to our job! |- | | I shoved the request papers to Dazai-san. |- | |Hmmm, I see....hmhm, I see, I see. |- | | I'm glad... The request form can be confirmed.　Somehow, this person is doing their job properly. |- | |Too troublesome. |- | |EH?! |- | | I know! Atsushi-kun, you do it! |- | |EEH?! WHAT! IT'S IMPOSSIBLE FOR ME TO DO IT! I WILL BE AN ABSOLUTE FAILURE. Kunikida-san is going to get angry! |- | |What are you saying!!! Failing for young people is learning. It's okay, Kunikida-kun was a teacher. Pain is a gentle guidance for the future of young people. |- | |Um... |- | |Come now, you will experience the pleasure of labor when you work without fear of failure! |- | |That's.... |- | | I, embarrassed, watched Dazai-san stand up from his chair and wave his hand before heading out of the shop's door. |- | |Well then, the rest is up to you. |- | |Eh--, uhm, Dazai-san?! |- | |Uhm~ |- | |Y-Yes!? |- | |Please pay the bill~ |- | |..The bill.... Uhm, but I didn't order anything..... |- | |Dazai-san's tab~ |- | |Dazai-san's.....tab? |- | |Yes<3 |- | | ...Amazing.... |- | |How much is it? |- | |That will be for one cup of coffee<3 |- | |...Of course. |- | | I paid the price written on the bill and placed a hand on the door, ready to pursue Dazai-san. |- | |Uhm. |- | |There's something else!? |- | | Incidentally, Dazai-san's bills are accumulating, are you able to pay for its entirety? |- | |T-THAT, PLEASE CHARGE THAT TO DAZAI-SAN'S NAME. |- | | I rushed and began to leave the store. |- | |We look forward to another visit~ |- | |Please forgive us! |- | | I then went to urgently pursue Dazai-san. |- |-| Chapter 1= {| cellspacing="1" cellpadding="2" border="1" align="center" width="100%" class="article-table" style="line-height:12px;font-size:small;" !width="10%"|Character !Dialogue |- | | Heading outside, naturally Dazai wasn't there, and I began to look for him, walking throughout the city. |- | |Where.... Where did he go? |- | | Walking through the shopping district, I went to the front of a station were there were many people, and in that place---'' |- | |I found you! Dazai-san! |- | |Oh, what's this, as one would expect from a Tiger, right, Atsushi-kun? Is it your animal instincts? |- | |Please don't make fun of me. Just, let's get our job done together, ok? |- | |Hmmm, it's wonderful weather....for a peaceful suicide.... |- | |AH! There are great roadside trees! Look Atsushi, their branches are splendid!It looks like they'll be excellent for fastening my neck to them. |- | | What are you saying! With this crowd around, binding your neck is going to make a huge fuss! |- | |This is troubling, hmm. Because, my motto is to have a clean suicide, so I cannot bother anyone... |- | |Is there even a way to die like that? |- | |Well, Atsushi-kun, I, have been searching for it.... |- | |Dazai-san.... |- | |Let's go and look at the sea! There's also excellent weather there! |- | |EEH!? If you have that kind of free time let's do our job~!! |- | |Hahahaha, come now!　Atsushi-kun, it's at the top of the hill! |- | | ''Not being able to voice my complaint, Dazai-san went up the slope, so I hurriedly chased after his back. |- | |Ahh, I'm so tired. Oh, Atsushi-kun, you've already overtaken me. There's respect for your seniors, you know..............haa...........I tripped over my feet, and I thought I would die from a fall on the slope.... |- | |Haa....I'm sorry, but.... If you were to fall, wouldn't that have accomplished what you wanted? |- | | I'm sorry for any pain or distress... |- | |Haha, that's true.... However, even if you say you don't want to bother people, today, Dazai-san is causing me great inconvenience. |- | |I see. I did something that unreasonable. Which would you like, I will give you a fancy drink as a thank you. |- | |But the coffee that Dazai-san drank a while ago, I was charged for that... |- | |You're fine, Atsushi-kun. Come now, let's go see a wonderful scenery together. |- | | Dazai-san beckoned me, and I sat with him on a bench. The wind felt good. |- | |I thought that watching a good scenery makes for an excellent suicide, but. |- | |But...? |- | |If the scenery is good, than double suicide with a beautiful woman would be good toooo |- | |Nothing's going to change is it? |- | | Atsushi-kun has no emotion! |- | | Sorry... Uhm, Dazai-san? |- | |What is it, Atsushi-kun? |- | | Would you be interested in working soon? |- | | Dazai blinked at my question. |-| Chapter 2= {| cellspacing="1" cellpadding="2" border="1" align="center" width="100%" class="article-table" style="line-height:12px;font-size:small;" !width="10%"|Character !Dialogue |- | | Atsushi-kun… Ever since you found me, you keep talking about work but… |- | | Do you like to work that much? You've really changed. |- | |It’s not really whether I like to work or hate to work… |- | | Suddenly Dazai-san looked around the park, his eyes staring at something far away. |- | |Dazai-san? |- | | …There? |- | |Huh? |- | |Atsushi-kun, let’s go… Follow me. |- | |Da-Dazai-san?! |- | | I didn’t even have time to finish. Dazai-san was gone like the wind. |- | |What's going on Dazai-san? And... where are we? |- | |The river. |- | |The river... why? |- | | So I asked. |- | |Don't worry. |- | | Standing on the side of the river, where usually nobody is around, were men in suits. |- | |Atsushi-kun, don’t you hear something? |- | |Hear something…? Well, I can hear some kind of engine but.. |- | |That’s it. Come. |- | | Dazai-san’s voice became serious, and I quietly followed behind. |- | |Atsushi: That’s... a motorboat? |- | | The motorboat advanced on the river and stopped in front of the suited men. |- | |Bingo. Let’s go, Atsushi-kun! |- | |What?! |- | | With a push on my back from Dazai-san, I suddenly got exposed from the shadows we were hiding in and stood right in front of the men in suits. |- | |'Men in suits': What are you doing here?! |- | |I-I… I’m not doing anything suspicious I swear… |- | |Well, well, well… Such a gloomy and humid place… |- | |Surely not a place for clandestine activities, right? |- | |'Men in suits': ?! |- | |Da-Dazai-san?! |- | |They say you can meet the devil on the water's side... That's quite fitting. |- | |I'd say you all aren't that different from monsters. |- | |'Men in suits': What? |- | |.... This motorboat, it's quite suspicious, no? |- | |At first glance, you would think the ballast were filled by the water tank but, when you look at the driver seat, no one's there. |- | | Dazai-san stared at the men in suits. He saw right through everything and kept staring at them with a calm gaze, causing the men to start fidgeting. |- | |....Could it be you guys put something else in it? |- | |'Men in suits': Stop! Don't touch that! |- | | Ignoring the mens' complaints, Dazai-san opened the tank. |- |-| Chapter 3= {| cellspacing="1" cellpadding="2" border="1" align="center" width="100%" class="article-table" style="line-height:12px;font-size:small;" !width="10%"|Character !Dialogue |- | |Dazai: Heh... Rifles and shotguns. Not only that, there's also quite enough ammo to fill the tank too. |- | |... This is what you call "smuggling" right? |- | |Smuggling?! |- | |Stealing under the port mafia's gaze during daytime, you must be extremely bold. |- | |If you're discovered, you won't be able to get away with it, you know? Is the money these weapons are worth blinding you? What reckless comrades you are. |- | |'Men in suits:' ...Tch, then we'll have to deal with you, and it'll be fine!! |- | | The men pulled out their rifles and aimed at Dazai-san. |- | |Dazai-san! |- | | I immediately charged at the men, pinning them all on the ground. |- | | That's when-'' |- | |'Men in suit:' Police?! Why?! |- | |Fufu. Did you think we would just come alone? Atsushi-kun. Tie those guys up, will you? |- | |Y-yes! |- | | ''As told, I grabbed the rope stacked on the boat and tied the men there, handing them over to the police men. |- | | Dazed while looking at the surging wave of the current, Dazai-san's phone suddenly rang up. |- | |Hello, He~~llo, it's me~ |- | | "Dazai! What was the meaning of that phone call! I told you I couldn't understand what you were saying and then it cut off!" |- | | Ku-Kunikida-san? |- | |Hey~ Kunikida-kun, thank you. That was the perfect timing. |- | |"Since I couldn't make up whatever you were saying, I had to track your phone location and send the police there." |- | |As expected of Kunikida-kun. With that we just prevented some weapon smuggling so, today's work is over. Bye bye~ |- | | Kunikida-san was about to say something else, but Dazai-san cut him off once again and closed his phone. |- | |Huh..huh..? What's the meaning of this? |- | |Fufu,Atsushi-kun, did it look like I was walking aimlessly around again? |- | |Yes it did. |- | |Wrooong! |- | |While you went over the instructions, I was watching outside the window, and that’s when I saw people who weren’t local or even tourists walk by. |- | |I followed them, I strained my ears to whatever they were saying, and I figured they were carrying something somewhere. |- | |That’s why I needed a good viewing platform to see how things were going. |- | |When it comes to Yokohama, if you were to smuggle things, the best would be by boat. After all it’s common to see them at sea. That's if you can fit a big boat in the river without much trouble. |- | |And so… the park was a perfect viewing point to see it coming. And me who was thinking you were just walking here to commit suicide. |- | |Oh no, that was the main reason I came here. I thought “This place has a good feeling for a double suicide”. |- | |Eeh! In the end I really don’t understand Dazai-san… |- | |Atsushi-kun is still too naïve. You need to pay more attention to my work’s methods. |- | |Anyway, I leave today’s work’s reports to Atsushi-kun! |- | |Whaat?! |- | |I trust you with it, okay~! |- | |Da-Dazai-saaaan! |- | | It’s been a few days since I joined the agency, but still, Dazai-san is really a puzzling person… |- | | END |- Category:Translation Category:Story